Haru
by Skylark93
Summary: "Haru, you know why we named you Haru?" her mother asked. "Because I was born in spring?" she answered unsurely, causing both parents to slightly chuckle at her answer. *hints of 1886*


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I wish I did though, because then there'd be more Haru loving

**Warnings**: OCs, OOC, 15 yrs later, use of language, slight 1886

**Summary**: "Haru, you know why we named you Haru?" her mother asked. "Because I was born in spring?" she answered unsurely, causing both parents to slightly chuckle at her answer.

* * *

"Do remember not to contact anyone while you are here. The sole purpose of you being here is to rendezvous with the informant and leave soon after. There will be no contact with any past acquaintance, am I clear?" The brunette looked at the dark haired male sitting in the driver's seat, who was looking at her with a serious expression on his face. She wanted to roll her eyes at him, and tell him he always told her the exact same thing whenever they were in a familiar place.

"I like the past you better, back when you didn't speak so much." She replied, earning a scowl from her older male counterpart. "Besides, I'm always careful with my missions. You don't need to keep telling me."

"Always careful? Then explain why I had to save your scrawny ass on that mission two weeks ago." That resulted in the female boldly shoving his shoulder. He glared at her, always having been particular in his personal space...usually he was. "That was unnecessary."

"So was that comment, you ass. Be thankful I didn't choose to get Ava out." The brunette female said, referring to her box animal she received a little over 3 years ago. She paused before continuing, "Anyways, I'll be back before sunset, until then, just wait somewhere close by if anything happens. Got it?"

"For an employee to speak to their boss in such a manner, what is the world coming to?"

* * *

The 29 year old brunette stomped down the street, grumbling under her breath after her meeting with the informant. She was in a bad mood. Not only was the information given pretty much useless, the informant was a bumbling mess. In addition, he was also trying to flirt and get with her, failing miserably in the end. All she had to say was that she was the boss' girlfriend when she had enough of his advances and the poor guy was turned into a pile of mush shooting off apologizes at an incredible speed. Truth be told, she didn't know what their relationship would classify as.

"Can't believe the damn moron sent me to speak with such an incompetent person. Then again, maybe it was better that I did go, or else he would've bitten the poor guy to death for being so useless, especially when we need as much information as we can get at the moment."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she reached back to retrieve the device. Gently tucking aside the fringe that slightly blocked her view, the female read the text that stared her in the face.

_'Gin no Tsuki Hotel'_

...That ass! That hotel is nowhere near where the meeting took place. In fact, it was all the way across the city from where it was. It was just like him to make her do extra work. And the fact that he texted her about the hotel he booked for them so late in the evening. When she meets up with him, she'll give him a piece of her mind. She was surprised she had any pieces left, considering she worked for the infuriating man for a little over 5 years.

The sound of a sob burst into her thoughts and she turned around to face a young, brown haired girl who barely even came up to her waist. The woman raised a brow in confusion and glanced around to see if there were any nearby adults looking for a child. There was none. It was just her and the sobbing child on the street.

"Excuse me, young girl, is there something the matter?"

"I-I got se'pated from my momma. I want my momma."

The brown eyed adult took a moment to take in the appearance of the girl. She looked oddly similar somehow. The younger female's brown hair and eyes. There was something that made the girl...stand out. Though the woman wasn't given more time to think about it, as she cringed at the wailing sound the child was making. Sure, she used to be fine with children, as she used to look after them. But after living with in near complete isolation, her tolerance level for loud noises dwindled and she blamed that fact on her boss. His quirks were rubbing off on her, even her co-workers noted that.

"Where was the last time you saw your mother?"

"Sh-shop sq-quare."

Shopping district. That's what the little girl meant. The place itself is actually quite far from where they were standing, and the brown haired woman was curious how the kid, who looked no older than 5 years old, had gotten so far. Again, she glanced around and still saw no adult, before she bent down to the girl's eye level.

"May I know your name?"

"H-Haru."

She froze. Haru? A smile crept onto her face, and she gently took the sobbing girl's hands into her own. That girl's name is Haru.

"Well, Haru-chan. Do you remember where you live?" A shake of the head, a negative response. "Alright then, would you like for me to bring you back to the shopping district. And we will see if we can find your mother there. Would you like that?"

"Daddy sa-said never talk to s-strange persons."

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" The woman giggled, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you. Come, let's go and find your mother."

Haru clung to the hem of her blouse as they walked all the way to where the child supposedly last saw her mother. Of course, during that time, the woman decided to lecture the younger brunette on a couple of things to do, should Haru somehow get separated from her parent again. Soon enough, they were in the middle of the busy shopping district, sitting by the water fountain. Little Haru was licking the ice cream that the woman had bought her while they waited for anyone to spot them.

"Haru-chan!"

For probably the umpteenth time that day, the woman froze when she heard a familiar voice swing into her ear. The young girl beside her though brightened up at the sound of that voice and cheerfully stood to her feet and look around frantically. When she made eye contact with her mother, a smile graced her lips and she ran forward into the open arms of her mom. A sad smile crept onto the brunette woman's face and she quickly made her leave before the duo could pay her any attention. From a distance, she watched their interaction. The mother and daughter duo tearfully reunited and left the area within minutes.

After dubbing it safe to come out of the shadows, the female stared at the spot they once stood before deciding to finally go to the hotel where her boss was waiting. Without a doubt, he would be furious at her for making him wait, and worry (although he'd always deny that claim, him being an ice cold prick and all). Making her way to the hotel, one though ran through her mind at the moment,

_'So, she's a mother now, huh?'_

...

"Haru-chan, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you. I was afraid that I'd have to call your father and tell him something horrible had happened. Don't ever leave my side at a place like that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes momma." Haru pouted, eyes still tear-reddened. "I am sorry."

"I still have to tell your father though, sweetie. I can't lie to him about this, after all, he needs to know about this." Haru's frown deepened and she was about to speak when a soothing voice rang through the room.

"Both of you are home early, surprisingly. Normally, you'd be back a little later and I'd have to send for someone to fetch you."

"Daddy!" Haru leapt from her spot on the couch and ran into her father's arms. She giggled as he swung her around a little bit before holding her securely in his arms. Nuzzling her cheek affectionately, he opened his eyes to make eye contact with his daughter.

"Hello princess. How was the shopping today?" The girl looked at her mother. As Haru's mother said, she informed the man of what had happened earlier that afternoon. Of course, he was completely serious soon after and the smile long gone. However, to reassure both parents, she had told them about the stranger who helped her find her mother again. Both parents raised a brow in curiosity and worry.

"Haru-chan, what have we told you about speaking with strangers. Daddy isn't exactly well liked by some people. What would have happened if they were to get you."

"It's okay daddy, the lady was really really nice! She waited with me, looking for momma." Haru said happily, arms tightening around her father's neck.

"What if she wasn't nice though? She could've kidnapped you. And I wouldn't know if I would see you again. Sweetie, please do not leave your momma's side." He noted that his daughter seemed to be staring at something over his shoulder. So he turned around and faced what she was looking at. A photo. "What is it, Haru?"

"It was that lady! That one! She helped me!" Haru said, pointing happily to another woman in the picture. Both her parents exchanged looks of disbelief. "Who is she?"

"Haru, you know why we named you Haru?" her mother asked.

"Because I was born in spring?" Haru asked, causing both parents to slightly chuckle at her answer.

"Yes, that. And also because you remind us of our friend, Haru. It amazed us when you were born, you somehow reminded us of our friend. We had asked if we could name you after her, but she never responded." her father said

"Why?"

"Our friend, Haru, went missing, sweetie. Exactly 5 years ago, on this day, she went missing. We've searched everywhere for her. Everyone searched for her, but we can't find her." Her mother paused, tears forming in her eyes, "So in memory and honor of her, we named you after our dear friend. All of us...still believe that she is alive...somewhere."

"Momma? Don't cry momma" Haru said, sniffling.

"Tsu-kun..." The long haired woman moved closer to the brown haired male, and he pulled her into a tight embrace, their daughter in between them.

"Maybe...Haru is still looking out for us after all, ne, Kyoko-chan?"

* * *

"Is it really necessary to keep the fact that I'm alive a secret?" The male didn't answer and she sighed heavily. She asked this several times already, she truly wanted to know. But the male never gave her a proper answer, he'd just change the subject, like he always did. So instead, she just focused on combing her hair and putting on lotion. He looked at her and sighed when he saw her struggling to apply it to her back. Walking over to the female, he took the bottle of lotion and squeezed a generous amount into his hands before rubbing it onto her back. After he had finished, he pulled down her shirt that she rolled up and moved to his side of the room once more.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, there's no reason for us to stay here any longer. We've already got what we had come here for. Get some rest, we get up at dawn."

"Sometimes, I question my sanity and wonder why I even agreed to work with you, Hibari, Kyoya." She said, plopping onto the king sized bed in the room. She rolled onto her stomach and inhaled the scent of the pillow, sighing into it. Her partner, and boss, merely raised an eyebrow at her and spoke, sitting on the edge of his side of the bed.

"I could say the same. You are one of the most difficult people that I have ever worked with in my life, Miura, Haru."

"Oh? Not your tutor, Dino-san?"

"Do not mention that name around me ever again. That man is not my tutor, nor do I need him to be." Hibari said, finally laying down and reaching over to dim the lights. He didn't react when he felt the woman behind him place a hand on his shoulder. Although,within a few minutes, he did and turned to face his young partner. With only one look at her face, despite it being somewhat dark, he knew that she was slightly uneasy and nervous. For some unknown reason, it seemed that only he could calm her down, and vice versa. Hibari offered her a hand, and she accepted, allowing him to pull her into an slightly awkward embrace. But it did help her in the end, she was no longer tense and she soon relaxed in his arms.

"Good night, Kyoya."

.

.

.

* * *

Okie, done~ Now, you're all probably wondering how Haru went 'missing' and what's her relationship with the skylark, especially now that you readers know that she works for him. If they aren't really in a relationship, then why are they sharing a bed? And why is Hibari holding her while they sleep? Er...Haru did mention she didn't know what to call her relationship with Hibari. So, they could probably be in a courting stage...possibly, I dunno xD.

Thank you for taking the time to read the story. I apologize for the OOCness and butchering the characters in the one-shot, but it wouldn't have worked otherwise if I didn't. I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames. Thanks :)


End file.
